Demi-gods at the Academy
by musicaltacos
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy when she gets accepted to Gallagher Academy along with Piper and Kat. Percy goes on a quest to Blackthorne. Blackthorne boys go to Gallagher and they meet again but Percy is one of the best spies there by now and he has caught Macey's attention. I regret everything. THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of an AU since I messed up the timeline a bit or a lot set after TLO no TLH but include Piper and Jason  
After GG1 but there will be some time before any events of GG2  
Credit to NikiD1233 for letting me use her idea Thank You! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Katiana**

"Kat!" Piper runs over to where I'm sitting looking somehow happier than usual. "Guess what?"  
"What?" I ask her feeling slightly suspicious  
"Wegotin!WegotintoGallagherAcademyTheschoolforspie sthatAnnabethtoldusaboutandweallsignedupforAllthre eofusgotacceptedandwe'resharingaroomandwestartnext weekandweleavetomorrowandwe'renotsupposedtoknowit' saschoolforspiessoifanyoneaskswe'resupposedtosayit 'sjust-"  
"Piper, calm down!" I yelled at her, "you need to breathe, child, Breathe, in out in out, good. Now what did you want to tell me?"  
She smiled and waved the papers in my face, "We got accepted into Gallagher Academy with full scholarships."  
"Awesome! Have you told Anna yet?" I asked her after squealing like an idiot.  
"Yeah, but I don't know how Percy's gonna take it." She said as we headed back to our cabins.  
"I'll talk to him about it later. See what's going on." I smiled, "I can't believe we got into a spy school. This is gonna be awesome!"

When I saw Percy after supper he had seemed fine but when I got to our cabin the night before we were to leave he was distraught. I ran over to my brothers side of the room and put my arms around him. "If you weren't totally broken right now I would beat you up for lying to me, you idiot," I muttered into his shoulder.  
"So I guess this means I should stop lying to you then," he said giving me a broken smile.  
"Yes that is exactly what it means!"  
We sat on his bed playing games and talking for most of the night and he made me swear not to tell Annabeth about his reaction so I won't.

**Cammie**

I was surprised when I heard that we were getting three new students in my grade. I mean last year Macey was one thing but four more this year. Anyway I had just gotten back from my debriefing about what happened last year. So Bex, Liz, Macey and I were talking and sitting on the front steps of the school watching all the of our friends and classmates pile out of limos. Bex was the first to spot the new kids limo, they would be rooming together right across the hall from us and we were to help them get set.  
"Hey, I think that's them." Bex said, pointing to the limo entering the loop. We watched as the door opened and a tall blonde got out. She was quickly followed by two other girls. They all grabbed their luggage and headed over to us.  
"Hey, I'm Cammie," I introduced us, "this is Bex, Liz and Macey." I pointed them out as I said their names,"Come on we'll show you where the headmistress's office is."

**3rd Person(sorry if this pov sounds stalkerish I just thought I should describe them but these descriptions are from the authors' sites)**

Sitting on the steps were four girls: Bex with glowing cappuccino skin, dark hair and caramel-coloured eyes she has an exotic beauty. Liz who is small in every way, incredibly thin with hair the lightest shade of looked like someone on the cover of a magazine. She had black hair that was cut bluntly it was thick and shiny she has long legs Cammie lives up to being a chameleon as she is average in every not tall or short, she's thin but not like Liz, brown eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She's prettier than she gives herself credit for but who wouldn't feel ugly next too Macey or plain next to Bex or fat next to Liz.  
Walking up to meet them were three completely different girls each with their own beauty: Katiana looked just like her twin brother but instead of shaggy shortish hair she had the same jet-black but hers was long and wavy going down to the middle of her back she was shorter than he was as well her eyes are sea-green and she's got the beauty of the waves. Annabeth would look like a typical California girl, fit and lean with a natural tan and blonde curls, she would if not for the startling grey eyes. Finally the beautiful Piper her Cherokee heritage shows in her dark skin and chocolate brown hair cut choppy and uneven in an attempt to hide her beauty her eyes changing colour like a kaleidoscope she has a very tomboyish style.

Thankyou now back to the story.

**Annabeth**

Cammie and her friends seemed pretty nice but I wondered why they followed us to the Headmistress' Office. When we got there she greeted us with a smile,  
"Hello, girls take a seat." She said as the three of us walked to the chairs facing the desk, I figured this was usually when she told the new students it was actually a school for spies and I was about to say we already knew when Piper kicked my foot giving me a look that reminded me we weren't supposed to know. I don't think the headmistress noticed since she just kept going, "My name is Rachel Morgan and you've already met my daughter Cammie and her friends," she smiled again and gestured to her daughter, " Now I'm sure you've read about the school but Gallagher is not just a school for exceptional young women in fact it's really a school where we teach our students to become future spies." She looked at us, like I said earlier though we already knew the school was for young spies so it was kind of hard to act surprised. Luckily for me Kat and Piper were better at acting then I was, Piper widened her eyes,  
"Really?" she asked convincingly at the same time that Kat threw her arms up and shouted, "Sweet!"

After an 'introduction' into spying she had Cammie and her friends lead us back to our room. I was glad since we would finally get some peace and quiet so that I could think.

**So what did you think good, bad? Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie**

Walking back to the room was quiet, I was thinking about their reactions in mom's office. Two of them seemed pretty surprised even though it seemed that they had been expecting it but the blonde, Annabeth I think, looked like she already knew this. Maybe it was just a mark that they would be good spies with some training but something just seemed to make them different then most girls at the academy. Adding to those points I wondered about how they were all starting at grade level, mom hadn't said anything about it but it had taken Macey and entire year to get completely caught up. When I peeked at their schedules I noticed they each had the same schedule as one of my friends, Piper had the same as Macey, Katiana had the same as Bex, and Annabeth had the same as Liz. So I guess I would be seeing enough of them to figure out if there was something up with them since all of my classes had at least one of them. I was excited to learn about them anyhow. When we got back to our room it was getting late and tomorrow being the first day back I decided to go to sleep.

In the morning when I woke up Liz was reading but Bex and Macey were still asleep, so I grabbed my uniform to get a shower before Macey stole the bathroom. We talked for a little while Macey was getting ready then crossed the hall and knocked on the new trio's door.  
"Hurry up, we have to get down for breakfast," Macey called to them.  
"We're coming hold your horses!" shouted a voice on the other side of the door followed shortly by a different voice, "why do they have to hold their horses? Why can't they hold something else? Or are they holding their horses so they don't run away? Oh I know! They cou-," a third voice cut the second off.  
"It's just a figure of speech, Kat."  
"Oh," 'Kat' replied sounding less excited. Bex gave me a confused look which I returned these people were strange. The door opened and the three girls from the day before stepped out, I guessed that Katiana was the one they had called Kat and I think the other voice had been Annabeth. We lead them down the spiral staircase and they sat down across from us. I turned slight to start talking to Macey, but before I could speak Tina sat down probably to interrogate some one for gossip. I was right as she started, "Is it true that you were held by the government so they could put a chip in your head making it impossible for you to date again after the Josh incident?"  
I looked at her like she was crazy, which might be possible, "No!"  
"So there was nothing going on between you and Josh?" she asked, changing the topic.  
"You do know you're insane, right?" I responded and she just shrugged a shoulder. Luckily before she could ask anything else my mother, the headmistress, walked in.  
"Hello and welcome back," she gave her usual speech as we finished our breakfast. After we all headed to classes, I had Culture and Assimilation with Bex, Liz, Macey, Annabeth, Katiana, and Piper. We did have a lot of classes together though.

**Piper**

The school seemed pretty cool and I was hopeful that none of us would get kicked out since these were mostly classes that we could catch up to quickly, especially with Annabeth's study plan. P&E was my second last class today, Covert Ops being last, and I had it with the same four girls that were showing us around as well as Kat and Annabeth but for some reason Annabeth and Liz weren't in Cove Ops. Anyway I talked to Kat as we walked to the P&E barn behind Annabeth and Liz who were having another argument about whether or not something was possible but through the day I had gotten used to this it was inevitable to have two geniuses in a room and not have an argument. "Hey," Kat said suddenly.  
"Yeah?" I responded.  
"Why do you think it's called P And E instead of just PE?" she asked sounding nervous which was normal for her.  
"I don't know but really are any of these classes normal?" I replied which settled her down a bit. We headed into the barn which reminded me of some of the training areas at camp it made me feel more at home. The teacher told us all to grab a partner for sparring to warm up, so I went with Annabeth. "Promise not to kill me?" I asked her smiling, to which she replied, "Of course Piper, why in the world I kill you," she replied sweetly then, "We're surrounded by witnesses, it would be much too easy to get caught." I laughed and we started, after a few minutes we stopped and watched Kat and Bex instead. Apparently she had already beat her first partner, Macey, who was sitting on the side. Bex was pretty good but there was no way she was going to beat a demi-god, especially one who had trained with the best, but Kat was obviously having fun since she bounced around smiling. When Kat saw she had gathered a small audience she stopped bouncing and frowned for a minute, she really hated attention so she turned to Bex and held out her hand obviously confusing the other girl, "you're a good fighter but I think this was only supposed to be a warm-up so," she kept her hand extended as she explained leading Bex to grab it and flip Kat over. Kat landed on her feet in a crouch and swiped her leg around knocking Bex off her feet, then offered her a hand to help her up. This time she took it and got to her feet saying, "I guess I have to admit that I didn't expect you to be that good." Bex's friends looked shocked so I assumed she didn't compliment people's fighting a lot. The teacher took that moment to give us instructions for the rest of class.

**Annabeth**

I have to admit the look on the class' face was hilarious. When we got out of the elevator we had headed down a hallway to Cove Ops, Kat was the first to recognize my distant relative and the moment she did she ran up to him and hugged him, "Mr. Salamander!" I laughed with Piper and Kat as he grimaced at the nickname and detached Kat from his back. "Hi Joe," I greeted with piper as we took our seats at the back of a class. They didn't know that he knew us and their reactions were a mix of shock, envy, and amazement. Mr. Solomon had come to the camp a few years ago along with others who were not children of the gods but they still had godly blood. His great-grandmother was Athena and when he met our cabin we all decided that we would just say he was a cousin.  
"Ladies," he replied to us, "obviously you haven't forgotten how to make an entrance."

After class we headed back to the Grand Hall for supper, the gods would be incredibly angry if we didn't burn for them for months and the holiday's weren't until December so we went to the fireplace and scraped the best parts of our meals into it muttering thanks to our godly parent. As we walked back to our table most people were giving us strange looks but I saw Mr. Solomon give us a nod of approval and heading over to the Headmistress to give her some explanation. "What was that about?" Cammie asked when we got back to the table.  
"Nothing," Piper replied her voiced laced with charmspeak, "just ignore it." She spoke to the four in across from us but it was easy to tell that everyone was listening and they all did as they were told.

**So that was their first day what did you think? Suggestions please! and should cammie & co. figure out the secret before or after the boys get there? also Pairings? Reveiw!  
And thank you blankslate37 for following and favoriting my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Three Months Later**

**Annabeth**

I was sitting on Liz's bed with my books open talking with everyone. Piper had finally agreed to let Macey give her a makeover, of course only after Macey threatened to dye Piper's hair and clothes neon pink. Thinking about it Piper seemed happy that she had found someone so alike to her cabin mates, or half-siblings, back at camp. All three of us would probably be missing camp more if we hadn't found these friends here, they still knew we were hiding something as we hadn't told them about our godly parents or the fact we had found out something interesting about their ancestry as well. We deflected most of their questions, it wasn't that we didn't trust them we did, but it wasn't just ourselves we would be exposing, it would be all our friends at camp and not to mention how mad the gods would get. I talked to my mother about it once and she told me that it would be allowable if they witnessed something that could not be erased but not a moment sooner. The thing about their ancestry was that they all had a demi-god ancestor. It was far enough apart that they wouldn't have developed any abnormal powers, but it did sharpen their senses and skills making them better spies and if the occasion arose they would be able to see through the Mist luckily the opportunity had not yet showed itself. It figured that Macey's ancestor would be Aphrodite and it made sense that Athena was Liz's but Cammie and Bex were a bit harder to figure out, though eventually one of the Hephaestus kids told us that their dad had claimed Bex's ancestor during an IM and figuring out that Cammie 'the chameleon' was the descendant of the messenger god of thieves hadn't taken much longer than that. Back to the present I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kat and Cammie arguing,  
"Bet you five dollars that Cammie wins. I mean Kat's an awesome spy and all but Cammie knows more about the history of espionage," Liz stated with such confidence I had to take her up on it.  
"By winning you mean that the other person gives up the argument?" I question making sure that I could win, as she nods I smile, "you're so on." Not knowing the details of the argument didn't matter for me only three people had ever won an argument against Kat and none of them were here. She could be completely wrong but the way she spoke it confused the other party so much they always gave up, and as we watched it carry on for a few more minutes I saw that I had already won. Cammie had adopted a confused expression as Kat carried on about puppies for a while before returning to her argument ending her statement with, "I mean really, who did those triceratops think they were picking on the poor t-rex who only wanted to eat them because he had tiny arms and couldn't get food any other way." I laughed as Cammie held her hands up, eyes wide,  
"Fine you win, I give up. You're right, will you please just stop?" Cammie almost-shouted but managed to calm down quickly.  
"What was the argument about again?" Kat asked as innocently as she could, then she smiled as Cammie let out an exasperated sigh.  
"You owe me five dollars," I said turning to a shocked Liz.  
"But- but," Liz said trying to figure out what happened.  
"Sorry, Liz, a bet is a bet and an argument with Kat can never be won," I stated holding out my hand as she placed a five in my palm, still shocked.  
"Hey, Pipes you two still in there or has Macey killed you with all that makeup stuff she brought in there," Bex yelled at the closed bathroom door. She had taken off her headphones to ask, she had also been reading a book so she hadn't noticed anything that happened in the last few minutes.  
"Yah, some people would like the bathroom to be used for its original purpose." Kat added, I assumed she actually just wanted to see how her brother was doing as she hadn't spoken to him for a few weeks and her Iris Messages almost never got through to him. I tried not to worry about him and convince myself that I had moved on but sometimes I wasn't sure I had, even though I would never admit something like that to anyone, I was also really excited to see him next week since it would be the holidays we had a few weeks of and I planned on going back to camp for them, though I still hadn't asked what anyone else's plans were, I guessed I would bring that up.  
"Well, you have your own bathroom in your room right across the hall. I'm not done with her yet." I heard Macey exclaim from the other side of the door.  
"As long as she isn't dead," Kat replied standing up and heading back to our room but she stopped in the doorway, "Miss Morgan can I help you with something?" she asked the Headmistress who was facing with her back to us.  
"Oh, Kat I should've known you would all be in here, a letter arrived for you today." Cammie's mom replied handing a sealed envelope to Kat and leaving. Kat frowned at the envelope like it had insulted her.  
"Since when do I get mail?" she questioned to no one in particular, so no one responded we all just sat and waited for her to open it. But when instead of opening it she flipped it over and her eyes widened as she shoved it into her pocket and headed once again to our room across the hall.

**Bex**

"So, what is everyone doing over the break?" I asked mainly because Kat had seemed really uncomfortable ever since she had come back into the room after reading her letter. Cammie and Annabeth had asked who it was from but Kat had avoided answering, I knew changing the topic was the right move when Kat sent me a grateful smile. We were quick friends as soon as I found out she could beat me in hand-to-hand combat, well Annabeth and Piper could to it was just that Kat was happier when she fought and we had more in common.  
"I'm probably heading to back to camp," Annabeth answered first.  
"My parents want me to spend the holidays with them so that's probably what I'm doing." Liz stated after,  
"and you're still coming to stay with mom and I right?" Cammie asked me and I nodded.  
"I'm going to some stupid campaign stuff with my dad," Macey answered from the bathroom, where I assumed that she was still torturing Piper with all that makeup, she had gone through a dozen styles but Piper hadn't liked any of them.  
"Piper, Kat?" Cammie asked since they were the only ones who hadn't answered yet.  
" Umm, I'm not sure," Piper started, "my dad is, um, busy and-"  
"Keep your eyes closed or else I'm going to blind you with this mascara brush!" Macey interrupted, "are you ever going to tell us who your parents are?" Macey asked as it was one of the only things we couldn't find out about our three new friends. They were all missing at least one parent and had dropped off the grid for different amounts of time. We had also figured out a while ago that Kat was the only one with a sibling, who wasn't either only half related or an in-law, but the only picture of him she would let us see was from at least a few years ago. She also didn't seem to talk about him a lot when Annabeth was in the room.  
"No," Piper started again, hopefully closing her eyes this time, "but anyway I'm going back to camp unless something changes." Annabeth smiled at that and everyone turned to Kat who still hadn't said anything, she was toying with the frayed threads on her uniform. When she looked up to see us all watching her she bit her lip and looked down again.  
"My dad invited me and Percy to go visit him for a week and I'm going to stay with my mom and her new husband for the rest of the break." She finally answered still looking down; I saw Annabeth's face fall just a bit but barely for a second. I was distracted from asking about it by the bathroom door opening and Macey announcing that she had finished her 'master piece'. Piper walked out after her looking a bit uncomfortable and we all clapped, Piper's hair had grown out since the first time I saw her so it was about shoulder length now and Macey had evened it out leaving the thin braids that framed her face. She barley had any makeup on and she was wearing a black tank top with a pair of ripped jeans, so she didn't look that different just like she wasn't hiding.  
"Gorgeous, Piper," Kat stated smiling at their friend.

**Kat**

When I had looked at the back of the letter I knew that I shouldn't open it with an audience so I headed across the short width of the hall and closed the door behind me before sitting on the edge of the tub to open the letter that had my name written in an ink that was only found in some of the deepest parts of my dad's domain. I dumped the contents onto my lap and picked up the first of two letters it was from Poseidon, with a side note from Tyson, it was also written in Ancient Greek making it easier for me to read with my dyslexia and impossible for prying eyes to read.  
_Dear Katiana,  
I would love for you and your brother to come visit during the holidays, Zeus has already agreed that he would allow it as you would be in my domain. I have already had a letter sent to your brother and I believe he will be coming. The hippocampi are very excited about showing you some of the deeper parts of the ocean and Tyson is very excited to see his half-siblings as well. I believe your mother would have put a note of her own seeing as you will only be able to stay here for a week. Oh, yes Tyson wanted to leave a side note as well and he seems to be getting more excited by the minute you two are the only ones I know of who could actually bounce off the ceiling.  
Tyson- Kitty! Soon we will be able to ride fish ponies and fight monsters and you can make things go BOOM! And we can eat sandwiches but not peanut butter sandwiches because Kitty is allergic to peanuts. Then we can go see Rainbow and all of Rainbow's friends. And Percy has a secret he wants to tell Kitty but I am not allowed to tell Kitty it yet so SHH!  
See you soon Kat  
Love Poseidon & Tyson  
_I smiled at the note and put it down reading the other, dad had been right it was from mom written in English:  
~Kat  
I assume you already read you're fathers note, so yes going to visit him would be absolutely fine. Percy will be meeting you at the coast closest to you and when you get back I have some very important news to share with you both. Your brother also wanted me to tell you that you won't be able to get into contact with him until he contacts you about where to meet and he says not to worry.  
Love Mom  
I smiled at her loopy printing and picked up the stone that was always in the envelopes that were sent between me and mom. It was a bit of a joke since when I was young and we went to the lake I would always pick up the prettiest stones I could find to give to her and she would tell me stories about how they made it to the beaches. Even though Percy told me not to worry I knew that the only thing going through my mind for the next while would be all the things he could be going through.

**AN/sorry for the wait, do you like the shorter chapters with quick updates or long chapters? Also I won't be doing anything for their break since nothing of importance would really happen. My questions for the next chapter again what pairings? Who should come in so that Kat has someone to? More Reviews Please! **

**And to:  
Luvbunnies  
Sydnexdey  
wildeolypian  
uracow99  
For following or favoriting my story (also cool names)**

**Tyche(guest): He's coming in the next chapter  
Blankslate: Thanks. Your comment gave me the idea for some of this chapter. Any Ideas of what kind of attack?  
Guest: There will be Jason/Piper but I'm still deciding between Annabeth and Macey for Percy  
Guest:Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4(Re-write)

**Okay, I didn't mean to. But I screwed up. Like right here. I thought that it would be easier to write with the events of the book but I can't! It's too forced so I redid chapters 4 and 5. I'm so sorry!**

**Chapter 4 (Re-written)**

**Macey**

"Where's Kat?" I asked, everyone was supposed to be meeting in our suite. Annabeth, Piper, Bex, Cammie, Liz and I were all here, but our strange chirpy friend seemed to be missing.  
"Last I saw her was before winter break," Bex replied when we looked at her, she had grown close to the other girl as a result of them both being good fighters.  
I turned to Piper and Annabeth, "is her stuff in your room?" I asked them, Annabeth shook her head but Piper bit her lip, "Piper, what do you know?"  
Piper looked around as everyone turned to her, "um, well see, she may have told me that she would be a bit late because," Piper's voice trailed off,  
"Because?" Cammie prompted, but Piper was saved from answering when the small black-haired girl in question walked through the door,  
"What'd I do?" Kat asked eyes wide.  
The rest of us looked at each other before we all replied, "you're late."  
Kat sat down on the floor beside the bean bags, "no, I'm not."  
"But," I started,  
She put her hand up, "what makes you think that I'm late opposed to you all being very early. I could have arrived right on time. Speaking of time, which time zone were you planning to use any way? If you were using a different time zone, I could even be early, or we could all be very late." She reasoned, to which the rest of us rolled our eyes.  
With the exception of Liz, who still hadn't gotten use to Kat's antics, "that's impossible. If we-,"  
Annabeth held up her hand cutting off Liz, "don't worry about it Liz, Kat just doesn't want to tell us why she's late. Right, Kat?"  
"Maybe," Kat replied pulling the a. Then she turned to Liz and nodded, "but there are more important things to be said then the reason I'm late! Like the fact Miss Morgan wants everyone down stairs so she can make an announcement."

**Annabeth**

After sitting for a while I nudged Cammie, "What's taking your mom so long?"  
"Shouldn't you know? You're the genius," she smiled to let me know she was joking. I knew she was irritated that they hadn't figured out our secret yet, but just as I was about to respond, Mrs. Morgan walked in.  
"Hello everybody. Who here remembers Blackthorne Institute?" she asked once she reached the podium.  
Everybody except the seventh graders, Piper, Kat and I raised their hands. I knew that it was the boy version of the Gallagher Academy though.  
"Well, they will be staying for another semester again." Mrs. Morgan said.  
Everybody started talking to their friends. Bex nudged Cammie.  
"Zach is coming back!" she said with a smirk.  
Cammie blushed. Even though we were new, Piper, Kat and I knew about Zach. Everybody shut up when the doors opened and sixteen guys, varying from any grades between eighth and twelfth, walked in. I heard Macey gasp when they walked in, and Bex was paying attention to somebody in the back. Probably the Grant guy she always talked about.  
"Blackthorne has a new student, and he is the hottest guy I ever saw." I heard Macey mutter under her breath.  
I noticed all the other girls in the room were paying special attention to one of the two guys, the same guy that caught my friend's attention, in the back of the line. One of them was staring at Cammie, and his friend nudged him and smirked, then looked towards Cammie. But that's when I saw him. The one that caught every girl's attention. He had perfect muscles, a perfect tan, a sexy smirk, and sea-green eyes that were always moving. I still remember I broke up with him because I was going to be a spy, and he had tried to look fine but I remembered the broken look in his eyes. A look that was gone now. Obviously he had a similar opportunity as I did. Standing before me was Percy Jackson.

**Percy**

I walked into the girl version of Blackthorne, Gallagher Academy, with my best friend, Zach. Blackthorne is a spy school for guys, but its cover is a school for troubled boys, which is how I got in. But since my first day I was getting to be better than most of the teachers, probably had something to do with being a demi-god. I felt all eyes on us when we walked in. I saw Zach drooling while looking at a pretty girl, who was obviously Cammie, so I couldn't help but tease.  
"Look at the wittle drooling puppy!" I said as I nudged him.  
Zach glared and I smirked. I looked around the room. I knew some of them already by names, always know your allies, or possible threats. The ones I could name mostly sat at one table, Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, Macey McHenry, Cameron 'Cammie' Morgan. Sitting with the spies Zach had told me about were three girls I had avoided telling him about, since there with the spies sat, my sister Katiana, my friend Piper, and finally my ex-girlfriend Annabeth.  
Before I could say anything to them though my dear sister jumped on me, "Perce!" she shouted before letting go of me and hitting the back of my head.  
I had spent all winter break with her but somehow her strength always manages to surprise me, "Kat! What was that for?" I asked as I walked the rest of the way to the table Zach had already reached.  
My sister scowled at me, "you know damn well, what that was for Perseus. Mum almost had a fit when she realized you were gone! It took hours to calm her down. And it made me miss my train! I had to fly here!"  
I laughed at her rant as Piper got up, "Hey Piper, you see Jason over winter break? Every time I spoke to him he wouldn't shut up about you. Kind of like Zach talking about Cammie." I said hugging my friend.  
Piper and Kat laughed before Piper responded, "Hey Percy,"  
Then I sat down beside Macey, "I'm Percy," I said introducing myself to the rest of the table but before they introduced themselves I continued starting with Cammie, "you must be Cammie, like I said before; Zach doesn't stop talking about you. Bex, the fighter, Liz, the genius, and Macey. I think most guys who came here last time mentioned you at least once," I said the last part addressing Macey, I was sure every guy who ever met her talked about it. Finally I turned to Annabeth who was frowning a bit as if she was worried that I had forgotten her, "Hey, Wise Girl."  
She smiled, "Seaweed Brain."  
I smiled back, "I would give you a hug, but we weren't exactly on good terms last time we saw each other."  
"Hold up," Macey said, "you four know each other?"  
I put my hand over Kat's mouth to prevent her from saying anything to embarrass me, "you could say that." I said then gestured to Kat with the hand not over her mouth, "Katie Bell is my sister. OW!" the exclamation of pain was from Kat biting my palm.  
"My name is not Katie Bell! Stop calling me that, Bellseaus!" Katie replied smacking the back of my head again.  
I smiled, "the day you stop calling Bellseaus and hitting my head."  
She stuck her tongue out at me, "It's for scientific reasons, I want to see how many times I have to hit you before you go sane."  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the confused faces around us, "she thinks I was dropped on my head as a kid and went insane, so to make me sane again she hits me on the back of my head. In my opinion it's just her excuse for being violent. Oh, and to your earlier question, Piper and I met at camp; I've known Annabeth since we were 12. We dated for a while." I stood up feeling as if the room had lost all of it's oxygen, "I'm going for a walk."  
I had expected Kat to get up with me, she had a lot of explaining to do but instead I heard Macey's voice, "I'll come too."

**AN/yay? I'm sorry about re-writing! But what do you think? good? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5(rewrite)

_**Hi! Sorry, about the incredibly short chapter!  
Matt(Guest): I haven't read any How To Train Your Dragon Fanfics but I might check it out to see the um 'horrible slime bag of a slimebag' :D  
Pokes: I'm so sorry if I worried you! I just re-wrote 2 chapters the rest will stay the same. Unless it doesn't make sense . . . you will tell me if it doesn't make sense right?  
Starphire: Sorry for not replying sooner! And the run on sentences runs in the family I'm trying to fix it but it's always been a bit of a habit.  
THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! (insert heart :)**_

**Chapter 5**

**Macey**

We walked in silence for a bit. Occasionally I would point something out but it was to quiet for me, I really liked him, which was weird since I didn't really know him but I felt like I should.  
Eventually my curiosity got the best of me, "so, what's the story behind the nicknames?" I asked him,  
he smiled and replied, "it's a long story."  
I shrugged, "we have time."  
"It's a bit stupid," he said looking at me from under his messy bangs, out of the corner of his eye, when I shrugged again he sighed and started the story, "we didn't know each other until our ninth birthday, we're twins, I had been living with our mom and her boy-friend. Mom took me to a cabin on Long Island," Percy smiled like it was a good memory, "the second day that we were there a man came to the door. He talked to my mother for a while before he left, I remember him trying to talk to me but I had ignored him since I was kind of in the stranger danger stage. Before he left my mom told me I had a sister, I was confused thinking she had somehow gotten pregnant really, really quickly." He laughed but blushed like he was embarrassed, "when I met Katiana I felt like I needed to protect her, you know? The nicknames started the week after, it was the day before we were supposed to leave, she was going to come live with us, and mom took us too a party. At one point an older lady told us we were the 'belles of the ball', the poor lady has no idea what she caused. Anyway when Kat heard this she immediately said Bell-Sea-Us Perseus- Bellseus. And from that day on I've called her Katie Bell and she's called me Bellseaus."  
"Wow, I didn't know there was such a story behind it." I replied, surprised, "that's kind of cool."  
"Oh, just kind of?" he asked and it sounded like he was going to say more but Tina ran up in front of us.  
"Is it true you're from a secret underground agency dedicated to ste-," Tina started, though she was cut off by Kat walking up from behind us.  
Kat smiled at her brother before turning to Tina and exclaiming, "Tina! Oh my gosh, I just heard the strangest thing! You know that guy? The famous one that you never stop talking about," as Kat talked she lead the gossip queen away from us.  
Percy looked at me, "does she always ask that many questions?"  
I shook my head, "nope, usually she asks more."

**Percy**

After talking to Macey we walked a bit longer and I realized it was easy to talk to her. I mean, I don't usually have a hard time talking to people but seems just seemed to flow with her. I walked her to the corridor where her room was and we said goodnight, as I headed to the East Wing I bumped into someone.  
Quickly catching her on reflex I helped the girl back up before recognizing her face, "sorry, wise girl." I said giving her a sad smile before heading to my room.

This was going to be a very interesting school year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look another chapter. Who'd've though that was gonna happen.**

**As always I own nothing :( Rights and stuff go to the actual owners of whatever :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy **

It was Friday. I had finally survived my first week at Gallagher.  
The classes weren't hard. No, they were actually a lot easier then the classes at Blackthorne, but seeing Annabeth everyday was getting harder. Especially with Macey being everywhere I turned. It might sound a bit creepy that way but to be honest it might've been my fault as well, every time I saw her I felt a connection, like that's where I was supposed to be.  
Of course, Aphrodite did say my love life would be interesting so for all I know she could just be screwing with me.  
"Hey, you!" a cheery voice shouted successfully breaking me away from my thoughts.  
I smiled feeling the connection before I even recognized her voice, "you want something, McHenry?" I asked toning down my smile before turning to her.  
"Yup," the Senator's daughter replied linking her arm with mine without missing a beat,  
after a moment of silence I raised an eyebrow at her, "are you going to share what you want or is it gonna be a guessing game?"  
"Nope,"  
"It wasn't a yes or no question." I exclaim before laughing at her response.  
She smiles not looking at me, just continuing to walk and I keep up with her pace wondering where it is she's taking me.  
Walking in silence seems like a pretty good option at this point as I can't seem to get any answers.  
Actually, I probably could get answers from her but I kind of like not knowing.  
It isn't long before we arrive at the small pond besides the building. Macey leads me to the bench sitting down before she speaks.  
"Kat said that you guys have a weird liking to water."  
I look over to see her staring at the ground, I could see why, I mean you get an idea in your head and then when it comes time to put the idea to use it isn't what you imagined.  
I couldn't help laughing even though I quickly tried to cover it up with a cough.  
"Yeah, we like water."  
"Shut up! And don't laugh at me!"  
"Sorry." I can't help smiling again, but this time I managed not to laugh.  
"Liar, you're not sorry." Macey bites back, before rolling her eyes and letting a smile take over her face, "I guess I over-reacted when I thought I could do something cool for you."  
"You think?"  
"Shut up!" she cries out again shoving me off the bench. I laugh again from my spot now on the ground.  
She rolls her eyes faking a scowl, "You know, every other boy would be begging to date me at this point." She points out still giving me a scowl.  
"Oh?" I respond leaning back on my hands, "what in the world went wrong this time?"  
Her scowl breaks and she rolls her eyes again.  
"Your eyes are gonna fall outta your head if you keep spinning them around like that."  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you didn't have anything nice to say not to speak?" She inquires raising an eyebrow.  
"You know I think she did tell me that once or twice. But I can't see what's so wrong with making sure you keep your eyes in the proper place."  
She huffs and I smirk lightly before turning my head towards the pond. I'm told there's an alligator in there or something, but right now it looks beautiful. The sun is setting to the west shining the last of its light on the water colouring it in the reflection of the sunset. It isn't all that late but the fall brings the darkness faster than I'm used to.  
"Thanks." I say quietly once I remember my manners.  
Macey gives me a questioning look, "for what?"  
"Bringing me down here, I haven't been around the water much lately. Makes me miss it."  
After recovering from her shock Macey nods and gives me a smile, like she knows it's a sensitive issue.  
"Do you miss them?" she asks after another moment of silence.  
"Who?"  
"Whoever you lost to the water." She says before quickly adding, "you get a sad look in your eyes like it's a painful memory. Most people look like that when they miss someone."  
I pause thinking about it and looking at the pond. Normally I tell people my dad was lost at sea. Technically he was and it isn't a lie. But there was someone else I lost to the waves. Somehow I think Macey knows that. And somehow I also don't want to lie to her,  
"yeah." I reply looking back to her, "I miss them."  
"How did it happen? If you don't mind my asking."  
I pause before answering, talking about it is harder then telling people about dad leaving, especially after finding out that my dad is a god.  
"We had planned to go on a cruise together. My bestfriend, Violet, had convinced her Uncle to let us stay on the cruise for a month, but after about a week I started to feel like something bad was going to happen so I got off at the next stop." I blink the tears out of my eyes my voice growing hoarse as I tell her about it.

_*Line break even though I don't know how to line break so here*  
*Also Percy IS still telling the story to Macey I just can't write someone telling a story within a story cause we all know just how bad that turned out last time I tried*  
My very bestest friend got us on the ship for my ninth birthday. She told me that you only have so many birthdays so you have to make each one special!  
I believe her because Violet knows everything! She's already nine but it gets a bit confusing sometimes cause her birthday is two months after mine. Violet says it's good because then we're the same age for two months but she is in a grade above me so most people think we shouldn't be friends. I also get kicked out of school a lot. I like Violet cause she says that me getting in trouble doesn't matter and if I think I see someone watching me then no matter what everyone else thinks she'll believe me. She's also my only friend other than Kate but other kids say I shouldn't be friends with my sister. But Violet thinks Kate is cool so we all hang out together most of the time. Kat couldn't come though because she had other stuff to do. It's okay though because Violet introduced me to some really nice people today!  
"Perseus Jackson, get out of your head, you goof!" My best friend exclaimed from behind me,  
"Sorry Violet. I was just thinking."  
"Don't be sorry, silly! I think it's cool you can get into your own world like that!" Violet told me happily. It was the end of our first week on board the cruise and the boat was supposed to dock in half an hour to let people on and off.  
I kept hearing someone telling me to get off when it docked so when we docked I told Violet we should check out the shops on shore. She agreed and we wandered around until we heard the ships captain call for us all to get back on board.  
Violet and I were the last ones in line and when we were the only ones on the dock I started to feel like something bad was going to happen so I took a few steps back.  
"Violet, I'm worried." I told her stepping off the dock.  
She turned smiling, "Perce there isn't anything to worry about. Everything will be fine." She skipped down to me and put her hands on my shoulders, "it'll be okay, kay? Let's get back to the boat we don't wanna be late." Then she pecked me on the cheek and stepped back onto the dock. This time it creaked as she walked.  
"Violet!" I cried out and she turned again. That board! It is going to break! "Violet stop!"  
She fell.  
"Violet!" I'm too late this time. I didn't get to her in time. My bestfriend wasn't there any more.  
I looked under the dock just in time to see her thrashing in the wave. The current was very fast and it pulled her away like she was a piece of driftwood.  
Just like that she was gone._

_*Another sneaky line break not line break*_

"She was my only friend before I met Grover and went to camp." I finished, "stupid, right?"

"Damn," Macey replied after a pause, "Your first friend died?"  
"I like thinking of it as they never found a body so they can't prove a thing," I say giving her a small smile.  
Macey smiles back at me before sighing, "So, is this what you tell all the girls you're trying to impress?"  
I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her, "no, surprisingly enough other than my sister you're the only one who knows about Vie."  
"Well, I feel honoured you shared that worrying piece of information about your childhood friend with me." She replied sarcastically kicking me lightly with her foot.  
I roll my eyes again.  
"Your eyes are gonna fall outta your head if you keep spinning them around like that." Macey informs me mocking my earlier words.  
I stick my tongue out again pointedly rolling my eyes. Then I grin and grab her foot pulling her onto the ground.  
"Hey!" she exclaims as she falls onto her butt beside me her legs across mine as we burst into laughter at the same time. "You loser!"  
For a few minutes there isn't a sound except our laughter until the bell rings telling students to go back inside.  
"Hey," I say as we stand up to walk back to the academy.  
"Yeah?"  
I pause for a second before turning to her grinning, "race you to the doors?"  
"You're on." She replies before taking off.

**YAY! All done! Did you like it? I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while I lost inspiration for the story :( I'm hoping I can get a sort of plot into my head for this but I think this is one of the better chapters. It's not all over the place and it's not to long or too short.**

**What did you think?**

**In answer to the questions (if those were questions o.o)  
I can't tell you who Percy will end up with but please don't lose hope! I'm really hoping I intrigued you back into reading it with this chapter.  
Tell me what you would like to see more or less of? Or preferances? So i can take them all into consideration :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter whatever chapter this is!**

_You think you know me, but you don't know me.  
You think you own me but you can't control me.  
You look at me and there's just one thing that you see,  
so listen to me.  
Listen to me!  
You push me back; I push you back,  
harder, harder.  
You scream at me, I scream at you,  
louder, l-l-l-l-louder.  
I'm dangerous! I'm warning you!  
But you're not afraid of me!  
And I can't convince you.  
You don't know me._

I look over at Percy to see him raise an eyebrow at me. We've been laying on the sandy beach just across town from the Academy listening to music for who knows how long and I had begun to run out of songs on my IPod.  
"Trying to tell me something, shortcake?" Percy asked sitting up and leaning back on his elbows.  
I laugh lightly and roll my eyes before hitting the back of his head. "Just listen to the song." I paused before adding, "and I'm not short."  
I was looking at the waves now instead of him but I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

_You think you got me but you don't get me.  
You think you want me but you don't know what you're getting into!  
There's so much more to me then what you think you see!  
So listen to me.  
Just listen to me!  
You push me back, I push you back!  
Harder, Harder.  
You scream at me, I scream at you!  
Louder, l-l-l-l-louder!  
I'm dangerous I'm warning you._

"You're choice of music is giving me a headache." The boy next to me announces standing up and stretching his shirt reaching up, giving the ogling girls a few feet away from us a nice view of his abs.  
"I swear one of your fan-girls over there just fainted."  
"Oh?" Percy notes turning to the aforementioned group of girls and waving like a little kid before turning back to me and offering his hand to help me up.  
I pause, it's been a week since I took him to the pond and Percy had taken to finding ways to annoy me at all times, yet for some reason I always fall for it.  
I should've noted my thoughts before taking his hand because he lets go when I'm half way up causing me to fall on my butt.  
"You jerk!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Percy cries out between laughs as I kick sand at him, totally mature Mace.  
"Whatever." I glower at him until he gives me a small smile, I hate that a guy can do this to me, his smile makes my heart flutter and I stick out my tongue at him.

We went back to the academy after there to make it back before curfew. Truthfully it was really fun being out this late so much but I was a bit worried he would get kicked out if we got caught. I wasn't sure though since Zach hadn't been kicked out even though he was dating Cammie.  
"Hey, you." Kat called out walking up behind me.  
"Yeah?" I reply looking to see her beside me now.  
She raises an eyebrow before responding, "spending a lot of time with my brother, I see. What's going on between you two?"  
My eyes widen and I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but I'm not blushing, Macey McHenry does NOT blush. "N-nothing." I reply, smoothly if you were wondering. I absolutely did NOT stutter.  
"Right," and Kat does not buy it but she sighs and stops, grabbing my arm so I stop as well. "Macey, I seriously don't care what's going on between the two of you. I mean he's my brother there are things I don't need, or want, to know. But I know he cares about you in a way he hasn't cared about anyone since, well, Annabeth, so if you hurt my baby brother I swear you are dead."  
I smile slightly, "Thank you, I think. And I promise I will not hurt him."

**Percy**

I groaned inwardly as I headed to the P&E barn. It was one of the classes I had with Cammie, Annabeth, Bex, Liz, well you get it, everyone. I had lots of classes with them, yes. But something felt off today, like something was going to go terribly wrong, Gods I'm starting to sound like my sister.  
The teacher instructed us to pair up and practice our sword fighting, normally I would be glad at the opportunity to beat someone with a sword but of course I had Annabeth as a partner.  
"Ready, Seaweed Brain?" She asked raising her sword. We were off to the corner out of everyone else's hearing range.  
I nodded and settled into a fighting stance, being at Blackthorne had made it like second nature to me.  
After I blocked a few of Annabeth's attacks I spoke up, "losing your touch, Wise Girl?"  
I heard her growl a 'no' before she sliced towards me again catching my arm this time. We carried on in silence for a few moments before she spoke again, "why'd you come here?"  
Block. Jab. "It was part of an exchange."  
Swing. Miss. "Did you know I would be here?"  
Spin. Slice. "No." Step back. Block. "Why'd you leave?"  
"I told you." Forward. Clash. " I've wanted to go here since I was a child. Most of mom's smartest kids have gone here."  
"Yeah." I continued, as our swords met each others at each turn. "But you didn't have to break up with me. We could've worked it out."  
"I thought that it would be better for you. I didn't want you to think you had to stay with me."  
I stepped closer to her with my sword at my side, I spoke my words softer, "I loved you, wise girl. I wanted to stay with you." I heard her breath hitch as I stepped closer, I grabbed the handle of her blade without her notice before taking a slight step back and pressing the edge of my blade against her throat, "Never let your opponent distract you, wise girl."  
Then I did what I should have before. I handed her back her blade. And walked away.

**AHH! Please don't kill me! I love Percabeth I do but I don't know what's going to happen. I kind of really like the MaceyxPercy pairing right now and I had way to much fun making Percy beat Annabeth. Review please! Opinions are nice but yelling at me is not necessary.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**My writing isn't at it's best because I got shingles **


	8. ApologyAuthor's note

_**I Apologize deeply, I do. But maybe you've noticed my updates are kind of shitty, so opposed to just killing off every character like I had planned, because I'm so mad at this story, I'm giving it up. If your a fan of the story and a good writer then PM me and you can do whatever you would like with this. Of course if no one takes it then I'll delete the story. I'm sorry but I can't deal with it, the story stresses me out way to much and it isn't good to write something you aren't having fun with.**_

_**I'm really sorry. **_

_**Someone please take it. More then one can continue it for all I care I just won't be finishing it unless I get some random burst of genius. **_


End file.
